


Snape Has Gum In His Hair (Mywitch's 25 days prompt #2)

by corvusdraconis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: MyWitch25Days, Gen, gum in his hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvusdraconis/pseuds/corvusdraconis
Summary: Did one of the prompt's for mywitch's 25 days thing. Snape is not amused.





	Snape Has Gum In His Hair (Mywitch's 25 days prompt #2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/gifts).



 


End file.
